


When the cat's away, Kevin brings lizards into the mission hut

by lolamit



Series: Tales from the Pearl of Africa [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kevin is a pain in the ass, M/M, also, but a cute one if you ask Connor, just a heads up, kind of, there is mentions of reptiles and spiders in it in case that's someone's phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: Connor smiles. “How do you know so much about animals?”Kevin considers him for a moment, then shrugs and says, “My parents never allowed me a pet. So naturally, I became obsessed with them.”Connor isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t find it surprising that Elder Price wants what he cannot have. Then he wonders if Kevin’s relentless need for attention – not necessarily Connor’s – can be explained by the same logic.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: Tales from the Pearl of Africa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645078
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	When the cat's away, Kevin brings lizards into the mission hut

Connor is locked away in his office when chaos ensues in the next room. There is screaming and yelling and a very distinct, snide voice seemingly defending itself. Connor sighs. Could Elder Price not keep himself out of trouble for just _one day_?

“What is going on out here?” 

“Get that _thing_ away from me!” Elder Neely shouts at an expressionless Kevin. 

“He’s friendly,” says Kevin and it is only now Connor notices the creature in his hands. “Just needs a little love.”

“I don’t care,” says Elder Neely.

“What do you think he’s going to do, eat you?” There may not be a smirk on Kevin’s face, but Connor can see it clear as day in his eyes. “He’s not even the size of your brain, or wait, yeah, no, probably bigger actually.”

Elder Neely glares. “I don’t care what you think. It’s disgusting and I don’t want it in the house.”

“Okay, Elder Neely, why don’t you go help Elder Church get started with dinner,” Connor finally steps in, placing a hand on Elder Neely’s shoulder. “I’ll deal with Elder Price.” 

Elder Neely’s glowering look doesn’t change, but he sighs loudly, uttering a peeved _fine_ as he stalks off toward the kitchen. Connor turns to Kevin whose expression is unimpressed apart from the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“This is the third time this week you’ve brought a reptile into the house,” he says. 

“Thought we were allowed to keep pets,” Kevin shrugs.

“Don’t get smart with me.”

Kevin doesn’t answer. He just stares at Connor with an expectant look on his face as if awaiting Connor’s inevitable acquiescence. Connor cocks his head to one side, inspecting the Elder in front of him. How delicately he strokes a finger over the lizard’s head. How tender the smile on his lips becomes when it moves from his left hand to his right. Perhaps it isn’t such a bad thing, the animal is only about five inches, after all. How much harm could it possibly– _No_ , Connor thinks. _They are not keeping a lizard inside the house_. 

“Take it back outside,” he says. Kevin looks back up, a bored look on his face. “And promise me you won’t do something stupid like filling Elder Neely’s bed with iguanas tonight, Elder.”

The corner of Kevin’s lips twitches upward and Connor can tell he’s trying to suppress a smile as he responds dismissively. “Oh, I could never do that, Elder McKinley,” he says and turns on his heel, headed for the front door. “There are no iguanas in Uganda.”

Connor blinks. His brain processing the words and whether the answer was genuine or if Elder Price took his request as a challenge. A second later he wonders why he had even considered it. Of course, Elder Price took it as a challenge. Anything that comes out of Connor’s mouth is labeled as a challenge to Kevin.

“What does that mean,” Connor says, hurrying after Kevin. “Elder Price, what do you mean there are no iguanas in Uganda. You’re holding one, aren’t you?” 

Kevin turns around, an amused smile playing on his lips as he watches Connor’s questioning eyes. Elder Price – however humble he likes to think he is – is very proud. Nearly to the point where Connor would have mistaken it for arrogance, had he not known the Elder better.

“This is a gecko, Connor,” says Kevin and Connor narrows his eyes. 

“Well,” Connor starts but finds himself lost in Kevin’s eyes. “You can’t bring _geckos_ , or any other animals into the house anymore.”

“Why not? There are already eight of us, what’s one more,” says Kevin.

Connor considers him for a second. He can’t help but feel he’s enabling Elder Price’s incessant need to make their lives as hard as possible by chasing after him like this. Sure, most of the times he would do it because Kevin decided to take a midnight walk or a trip to Kampala without any money all on his own and Connor needed to stop him for obvious reasons, but sometimes he would follow Kevin even after he agrees to stop whatever nonsensical adventure he wants to go on. 

It might be the thrill of walking a tightrope between common sense and the exciting, new experiences of bending the rules, if only slightly, but Connor _knows_ he should know better than to test God’s patience this way. Yet here he is, chasing after an already compliant Elder Price. 

“You always say that, ‘what’s one more’,” says Connor after a moment.

“Well, I’m all about inclusion, Elder,” smiles Kevin. “Besides, how can anyone be afraid of this little guy? He’s nothing but a sweetheart.”

Connor shifts his focus to the gecko in Kevin’s hands. It _is_ sort of cute, Connor thinks. But he is afraid that if he says so out loud, Elder Price will take it as approval and that is not at all the idea Connor wants to convey. Even if the way Kevin’s voice softens when talking about the animal makes Connor’s heart flutter.

“How do you know it’s not poisonous?” 

Kevin gives him a disappointed look that Connor struggles to ignore. “He’s a house gecko, people keep them as pets,” says Kevin. “Most reptiles are venomous anyway.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “Same difference.”

“You _would_ say that,” Kevin laughs. 

Elder Price seems to know just about everything about animals, Connor thinks, and he can’t help but wonder why. He considers asking but decides not to and settles on watching Kevin’s soft expression. Kevin notices and catches Connor’s eyes before he can avert them. So he doesn’t. 

They stand like that for a while, staring at each other like two idiots and Connor knows that if any of the other Elders are watching they would surely hear about this at dinner. But he doesn’t care because the look in Kevin’s eyes is playful and curious and Connor fears his knees will give in any second now. 

“I was going to take him to the river,” says Kevin after a moment. “Join me?”

“Sure,” says Connor before he can stop himself. 

They walk in silence and Connor enjoys it like he usually finds himself doing when alone in Kevin’s company. There is just something about the way Elder Price speaks volumes while not saying anything at all that makes Connor appreciate him a little more every time. Not that he would ever say it aloud, because then Kevin would know, and Connor isn’t sure how he would react to such knowledge. 

It is a hot day in Uganda. Not that there are cold ones, really, but the air is drier than usual, and Connor can feel his skin scorching in the sunlight. He had not been too keen on the idea of wearing _normal_ clothes at first – and he rarely ever does – but now, he is most assuredly grateful for Kevin complaining about their uniforms being too uncomfortable to get any work done in because Connor could not bear this heat in anything but shorts and a t-shirt. It had taken some convincing, but Connor had agreed, at last, hoping that wearing something more breathable would motivate Kevin to contribute more, but alas, the boy would rather do his own thing, and by now the Elders don’t question it. Connor wants to, but then again, he likes going on mini rendezvous with Elder Price. He likes it more than he wants to admit. 

They reach the river in just under fifteen minutes, even though it feels like forever and a second to Connor. Kevin plops down on the grass and Connor follows suit because really, what else can he do. There is a moment of serenity as they sit there, so close yet so far and Connor wants to close the distance between them but decides to stay put and watches the Elder lower his hands to the ground, gently placing the gecko on the soft grass. 

“Take care, little one,” says Kevin as the animal scampers off. 

Connor smiles. “How do you know so much about animals?”

Kevin considers him for a moment, then shrugs and says, “My parents never allowed me a pet. So naturally, I became obsessed with them.”

Connor isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t find it surprising that Elder Price wants what he cannot have. Then he wonders if Kevin’s relentless need for attention – not necessarily Connor’s – can be explained by the same logic. 

“So the more I tell you not to bring animals into the house, the likelier it is you will,” says Connor. 

Kevin laughs. “Your words, not mine,” he says. “Only you’re way easier to persuade.”

Connor looks away, slightly abashed by the accurate description of their relationship. Kevin persists and Connor bends, Kevin leads and Connor follows, and every so often, Connor asks and Kevin agrees. It bugs him at times, his inability to treat Elder Price like just another person, but then at other times, he doesn’t mind at all. It wouldn’t be the same sitting peacefully by the river with Elder Church or Elder Michaels, or even Poptarts, for that matter. They are Connor’s friends, and Kevin is… Well, Kevin is Kevin, and Connor could contently sit in silence with Kevin for hours. 

“I was never good at making friends,” says Kevin after a while. 

Connor looks at him curiously. “But you’re Kevin Price,” slips his mouth before he can bite his tongue.

Kevin laughs with dismal eyes. “That’s the thing,” he says. “People usually don’t befriend the wonder child.” 

“Oh,” says Connor.

“Yeah,” says Kevin. 

Connor has wished for Elder Price to open up since the moment he arrived in Uganda, yet now that he is, Connor’s tongue had tied itself into a thousand knots. Instead of speaking, he reaches out and places his hand on Kevin’s knee, hoping the gesture communicates the words trapped in his throat and for a second he can see Kevin’s cheeks flush pink. 

“Point is,” Kevin pauses briefly as he looks up at Connor, “animals never put me on a pedestal. So they don’t care that I’m a complete failure now. To them, I’m just, me.”

Connor’s heart drops. “You’re not a failure, Kevin,” he tries but he can tell Kevin doesn’t believe his words. “And you can be just you here, with me – with _us_ , if you want.”

Kevin watches him with a look Connor isn’t sure how to read. There is curiosity and anguish and doubt in his eyes and Connor wishes he could read Kevin’s mind because if there’s one thing he knows, it’s that Elder Price doesn’t share certain parts of his psyche. Namely the broken parts that Connor is desperate to heal. 

“Thanks,” says Kevin and looks away. “You’re a good friend, Elder McKinley.”

Connor wants to wince but restrains. “You too, Elder Price.”

The silence is slightly more uncomfortable as they make their way back to the hut, and Connor isn’t sure if he should say something and let the words hang heavy in the air between them or simply keep his thoughts to himself. Elder Price seems distracted, and that warm smile he was sporting earlier is nowhere to be found. 

The Elders are in the middle of clearing the table as they step inside. 

“Sorry, we ate without you,” says Elder Church. “Food’s in the fridge.” 

“Thank you, Elder,” smiles Connor. “Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll take care of it later.” 

Elder Neely is watching Kevin closely as he follows Connor to the table, but Connor can see the look on his face is much softer than before and he offers an appreciative smile that Elder Neely answers with a nod. There is an unspoken understanding in the air as Connor and Kevin eat while the other Elders clear out one by one. Elder Thomas is last to leave, but he soon returns with an urgent look on his face and Connor expects the worst.

“There’s a spider,” says Elder Thomas with frantic eyes. “In the bathroom, Elder Price, do you mind?”

Kevin shoots up and heads for one of the cupboards without question. “Glass or bowl?” he asks, and Connor finds it endearing, if but a bit strange, that Kevin measures spiders by extraction tool. 

“Bowl,” Elder Thomas shudders and Kevin disappears through the door. 

Connor listens intently. He knows Kevin is the least scared of spiders out of the lot of them, and he knows Kevin is good with animals, still he awaits something to go wrong. He can’t help himself. A part of him thinks he’ll never stop worrying about Elder Price, and the same part is surprisingly okay with the thought. 

When Elder Price returns with the bowl turned upside down on a thicker piece of paper and opens the front door to let the spider out, Connor breathes a sigh of relief and Elder Thomas thanks Kevin profusely. Kevin shrugs, offers a trying a smile and settles back in his chair. 

“God bless you, Elder Price,” says Poptarts and disappears back through the door. 

Connor smiles. “Such a hero,” he says as Kevin looks over at him with a playful smile. _Oh no_.

“Who says I let it out,” says Kevin and Connor narrows his eyes. 

“Tell me you’re joking.”

“Okay. I’m joking.”

Connor gives him a stern look. “I hate it when you do that.”

“Then phrase your questions differently.” 

“You’re incredible,” sighs Connor and screws up his face.

“Right,” Kevin acquiesces. 

Connor watches him for a moment as Kevin finishes his food. He never knows where he has Elder Price, really, no, Elder Price is the wildcard Connor wishes he could manage but knows he never will. Elder Price has lived his life abiding rules he never understood and this is his way of rebelling, of breaking free from the chains that have restricted him his entire life. 

Or at least Connor thinks so. It would take a miracle and a half to get Elder Price to explain the motives behind his actions. If there ever were any, that is. 

Kevin notices Connor’s watchful eyes and counters with a long, scrutinizing stare that Connor swears bore right through his soul. He doesn’t want to give in, doesn’t want to bend this time like he always does and let Kevin win this fanciful game of cat and mouse that Connor surely has concocted in his mind. But Kevin likes testing limits, and he seemingly has no problem waiting Connor out. 

It doesn’t take long, either and Connor feels defeated as he looks away first. He can see Elder Price drop his gaze in his peripheral view and shortly after he can hear the drumming of Kevin’s fingers against his chair. 

“I was, by the way,” says Kevin after a moment. Connor looks back at him expectantly and Kevin chews on his lip. “Joking, I mean.” 

Connor nods slowly. _Right_ , he thinks, that’s what they were talking about. There is a flash of remorse in Kevin’s eyes that should make Connor feel better because maybe, just maybe, that means Kevin has learned at least one line not to cross. Yet Connor’s heart drops, for some unexplainable reason, and he wishes Elder Price would smile again and forever, too. 

“I know I’m a pain in the ass, but I would never intentionally leave a button spider inside the house,” Kevin emphasizes. “They’re not that dangerous, but I wouldn’t risk it, despite popular belief.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” says Connor, hoping Elder Price understands that whatever _popular belief_ he expects from the Elders, Connor does not agree with. “I’m just amazed by how you can handle bugs so carelessly.”

Kevin smiles. “Spiders are arachnids.”

Connor rolls his eyes. “ _Same difference_.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just felt compelled to write this
> 
> Also researching spiders for this was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I gave halfway through lol, remind me never to write about spiders again thanks


End file.
